


Lies Between Dimensions

by Cant_stop_the_RJ



Category: Gravity Falls, Rick and Morty
Genre: Blood and Violence, Drug Use, M/M, Older!Dipper, Older!Morty, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Physical Abuse, Sexual Content, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 06:56:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 18,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9645323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cant_stop_the_RJ/pseuds/Cant_stop_the_RJ
Summary: "After all this, you lied. To my face? To me?!""You made your choice and I'm making mine. So get out Dipper. This isn't your fight."





	1. Take Me Home

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time i post a fanfic and i barely got a beta so please have mercy on my sinning soul. But i hope you all enoy it. :^)

“Wa-Wait! W-W-Wait!! I- I can explain! Just.. just let me talk man!”  
He was in for it now. Dipper always knew how to get himself into trouble and it seems today won’t be as easy as the rest. Sweat was running down Dipper’s temple while he held his hands up in the air as if giving himself up to the police. Who did this guy even think he is? You decide to sneak into the portal ONCE and you end with your hands in the air, on your knees and with some wanna-be-pirate holding some sort of gun to your forehead. Dipper didn’t even know where the hell he was, so the last thing he needed was some guy trying to kill him.  
With all do respect, Dipper wanted this yellow shirt guy to kill him before Mabel or his parents did. But before Dipper could even finish his thoughts that were clearly not helping him, the guy pressed the gun against Dipper’s forehead causing his head to jerk back.  
“Y-Y-You didn’t answer my question! Where did you come from?!? How did you even get here?! This obviously isn't your planet!” _Wait a minute.. ‘not his planet’?_ Dipper, without even thinking, got off his knees and stood up with his hands still in the air. His throat was dry, but boy did he have questions.  
“Just let me talk!! What do you mean ‘This isn't my planet’? What are you talking about? We’re on earth… right?”  
How could Dipper doubt himself? Of course he was on Earth. Where else could he be? But then again, who wouldn’t doubt every bit of existence after everything Dipper had gone through. Heck, Dipper even believed he could make it to the underground if he tried.  
The yellow shirt male grunted as he slowly set the gun down and let it hang in his arms. He softly sighed as he nodded looking down.  
“Clearly you’re new here… and if there is anything the people here hate, it’s humans.”  
‘The people here’? This guy was clearly on something. He was probably just trying to prank Dipper or something. Pfff- well he wasn’t falling for it.  
Dipper let out a loud obnoxious laugh as he held his stomach, seemed almost too obnoxious even for him. But the guy with the black eyepatch on his right eye just stared at Dipper as if he was done with his shit. Well.. that was fast. That wasn’t the point, Dipper acted as if he just wiped a tear off his face and threw it aside as he spoke while still holding his stomach with his other hand.  
“Dude, you almost had me. Nice prank. I have to admit though. That gun- incredibly realistic. I actually believed it. But- you could have just told me I didn’t go to another dimension, instead of pulling that off. The machine must be broken or something. Thanks for the scare and all but it’s getting late and I should head back home soooo see ya’ around.”  
Awe yes, the awkward teen part of him was released. Nothing like being a socially awkward teenager having to find a way out of a situation. In this case, being pranked? Well whatever it was Dipper simply waved at the guy that made him wish he was dead a few seconds ago. But being the smart teenager he was, Dipper was walking backwards while waving until he accidentally kicked a trashcan behind him. Nothing like watching a sorta cute(?) guy watch you trip over stuff. Perfect.  
♢♢♢  
That was completely uncalled for. What was that guys problem? _'Not from this planet’. Pffft- where else would he be-_ Dipper was full of questions after making a fool out of himself. That guy’s prank was obviously too much.  
_What a complete utter asshole—_ His thoughts were suddenly interrupted as he looked around and realized,  
_That asshole was right!_ He looked up to see flying cars carrying some other kind of blob species. Everywhere these ‘blobs’ walked, no, slid they would leave behind a trail of what seemed like slime. Maybe that guy with the gun gave dipper what he had. Yes! That’s it. The dimension machine must have not worked out. Dipper must be hallucinating at this very moment. Yes. That makes much more sense  
But then again this was built to take people into different dimensions. Maybe this was it. Another dimension! HA!  
Dipper had out-done himself. He slipped into Gruncle Ford’s lab, turned on the machine and slipped into the first dimension that appeared.  
_How's that for a rebellious stage, Mabel?!_ But all this was incredibly insane!!! On this planet there were no streets, there were flying cars! Sidewalks were attached to the sides of the buildings that seemed to have some type of machine to help them hover over… what where they hovering exactly? At this point, curiosity had definitely killed the cat, so he might as well run over the poor thing twice. Dipper got in his knees and looked over the border of the sidewalk.  
_What is that?_ It was either trash or some type of very green amazon… well whatever it was the people here were clearly trying to avoid it. They were people right? Dipper wanted a closer look of what was down there, so maybe a little lean wouldn’t hurt.  
Right as Dipper was about to lean his head down some ‘blobs’ or the people from this planet yanked Dipper from his flannel’s collar and threw him against a building wall. A huge pain washed over Dipper as his head hit the brick wall. Or so what felt like a brick wall. Maybe they used different material.. But the group of 4, multi colored blobs circled around Dipper as he sat on the floor against the wall.  
_This is not good._ Was all Dipper could think of as he quickly stood up and leaned against the wall, trying to forget the huge pain in back of his head.  
“C-Come on guys. I- don’t want any trouble I was just looking down..”  
Dipper held out one hand as if preparing to push one away, while his other hand was grabbing onto the brick wall.  
_What if these guys don’t speak English? What am I supposed to do?_ Dipper’s throat went dry once more while his mouth was open, as if trying to find the right words to say. Sadly, nothing came out.  
Luckily, one of the blobs moved to get closer to another from his group, were they whispering? Well that didn’t matter, that blob moved and left a perfect opening for Dipper to escape.  
Dipper softly smiled as he felt sweat starting to form on his temple while he spoke.  
“Well, I- I really would love to continue talking to you guys but- I should head back home for dinner.”  
He slowly pointed over his shoulder before taking a few steps back and starting to run towards the opening.  
Yes! Perfect fit!!  
Dipper started to run as fast as he could trying to go through alleys, bridges and other sorts of ways to avoid having to fall off the sidewalk and land on whatever was under the city. But for a species that seemed like slugs, they sure did know how to put up a fight.  
Before he knew it, he was at the neighborhood’s limit. Dipper couldn’t go back, he could hear the group coming from behind. But if he went one more step forward, Dipper would fall into that odd green abyss. He couldn’t end like this! High school were horrible 4 years for him and this is how he ends, undecided about what college to join or who he wanted to be. Absolutely perfect.  
Wait- he couldn’t end like this. And he wasn’t going to. Dipper turned around and noticed how that little breakdown of his had taken away valuable time. The blobs were merely a few feet away and Dipper still didn’t find a way to escape..  
_THAT’S IT!_ Dipper took a few feet back and quickly started running toward the edge of the sidewalk, once he was close to the edge, Dipper bent his knees a bit and jumped as hard as his legs would allow him to, in hopes to get to the next hovering neighborhood.  
Sadly, Dipper had miscalculated the length of the street. He opened his eyes only to see he was falling down, only a couple meters away from the sidewalk. There was nothing to hold on to. The cars were out of reach and clearly was the sidewalk as well.  
I did wonder how long the fall would be from here, the building to the floor.  
Perfect. His last question will be tested by himself. The irony in this situation was so bittersweet.  
Dipper closed his eyes as he prepared for a painful impact.  
Mere seconds later, Dipper landed on something soft? Well not completely soft but, muscular soft?  
_DID I LAND ON A DEAD BODY?_ Dipper slowly fluttered his eyes open embracing himself for horrors, but instead looked up to see a yellow shirt before him.  
_Wait a minute.. this shirt!_ But there wasn’t only a shirt. There was a white coat over a black turtle neck, with some type of golden badge on the left side of the coat. This- this was some type of uniform. Was that ‘asshole’ some kind of police?! Dipper quickly remembered he was hovering over a green abyss while sitting on some stranger’s lap. But as he looked out and noticed how high they were. Dipper wrapped his arms around the stranger’s neck while looking petrified at what was going on. Or so he was until the stranger spoke an a soft yet deep tone.  
“I told you this planet hates people… How about you sit behind me before you start choking me and we both fall into the amazon?”


	2. One Shot Out of Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What the fuck has Dipper gotten himself into?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates might come a bit slower after chapter 9. But until then, enjoy!

This asshole, who was holding Dipper in his lap, while riding some sort of hovering motorcycle over a space amazon wanted him to find a way to move to the back?

Was this guy on some sort of galactic drug? 

Well, maybe this stranger in an uniform just saved his life, but he might as well should have end it if he was going to risk his life just to sit in the back. Of course, Dipper’s train of thought was interrupted when the stranger started to raise his voice at him a bit. 

“I need you to move. Now. I can barely drive with you in my lap. If you have a death wish just tell me, instead of making me waste my time.” 

Rude. 

Dipper carefully loosened his grip on the male who was driving, as he took a small peek down at what he was going to land on if he did one simple mistake. He couldn’t even find a single spot of hope. That he was simply checking for in case anything went wrong. Which was not going to happen, right?

After what felt as an eternity to Morty, Dipper took a deep breath and slowly turned his waist around before securing a foot along the metal of the motorcycle. 

Morty tried to keep his eyes on what was in front of him, but the way Dipper was having a hard time was somewhat amusing to him. 

“I wouldn’t step there if I were you.” 

Was all he said to Dipper after watching him struggle for a moment. 

I will step where ever I want to. 

Dipper thought as he gave a cold look up at Morty. He then placed his left hand on the back seat while his other hand was still holding onto the front seat. He might as well have his arms wrapped around Morty if he was going to be in such an awkward position. But Morty simply gave Dipper a soft smirk as he kept his eyes on the road. 

His new nickname should be asshole. It fits him perfectl-  
Right as Dipper was about to slide along the metal to sit in the back already, he looked up and saw a group motorcycles flying close to them. 

This group was clearly hovering too low to be driving with the rest of the cars. They were basically under a street. All of them were. 

Soon Dipper was able to get a clear view of the group on the hovering machine. 

Oh, it's just those guys who tried to fuck me up.  
WAIT. 

Dipper quickly jumped onto the back of the motorcycle, causing it to jerk to the side a bit then proceeded to wrapped his arms around the stranger’s waist as he took a glance at the group over his shoulder.

“HOLY SHIT- they are following us!” 

He yelled as he watched the group behind them get closer and closer every passing minute. 

“I need you to hold on tightly.” 

Morty yelled over to Dipper as he took a quick glance in one of the mirrors to see who was following them exactly. 

But being the awkward teenager he was, Dipper slightly hesitated before he wrapped his arms tightly around some stranger's waist before nodding as a sign that he was ready.  
Nope.

He was clearly not ready. But there was obviously to time for that. Before Dipper could even ask what was he planning on doing, Morty leaned in forward and stepped on the gas. Dipper jerked back as he felt the motorcycle sprint forward. 

To think that a while ago Dipper didn’t want to hold onto the stranger too tightly, but now he couldn’t bring himself to care. Dipper wrapped his arms around the stranger’s waist with all his might as he dug his nails into the guy’s uniform. He pressed his cheek against the other’s back while keeping his eyes shut tightly. 

Dipper was never a fan of Rollercoasters, so all this was nothing but puking material for him. 

As Morty increased speed, he pulled the motorcycle up and hovered into upcoming traffic. The so-called-streets were full of cars honking and other sorts of everyday traffic problems.  
Once Dipper was settled in after the change in speed, he slowly opened his eyes to see where they were exactly. 

The view would have been amazing if they weren’t in such a life threatening position at the moment.

Morty drove through the traffic by passing through any opening he could find. And it seemed to him, so did the group of blobs too.

Except they were coming from different directions. 

Mort clicked his tongue as he pulled the motorcycle up higher over traffic. They were hovering over buildings just two stories high while the traffic beneath them got heavier. 

Right as Morty was about to take a right turn to hide among much larger buildings, a blinding red laser hit the mirror on the right handle. 

WAS THAT AN ACTUAL LASER? 

Dipper took a quick glance over his shoulder to see where the laser had came from. Boy, did he know. 

The number of blobs following them had dramatically increased. There was no way to tell how many were following them anymore, but they were increasing rapidly and trying to take them down.

Wow they really do hate humans. 

After a ride of long silence and the sounds of them trying to avoid being hit, Morty yelled over to Dipper as he took sharp turns in hopes to lose at least a few of the followers. 

“Listen! Kid, whatever your name is, I need you to grab a device that’s in my coat and pull the trigger when I tell you to! Do you understand?!” 

Dipper was holding on to this stranger for his pitiful life, he couldn’t even keep his eyes open for a long period of time without getting the urge to throw up. He pressed his cheek closer against the stranger’s back as the male spoke in an almost dark tone. 

“I need you to do that! That's all you have to do! I’m counting on you to do this! Just pull the trigger when I tell you to and don’t let go of me under any circumstances! Do you understand?!”  
Dipper was almost scared to reject his order, but this guy, this stranger was the only thing keeping him safe at the moment. He would have been dead by now if it wasn’t for him, so the last thing he could do was help him out a little. 

He nodded slightly rubbing his face on the stranger’s coat as he started to look for the device inside his pockets. Dipper than noticed how the stranger slid his hand inside his white coat to retrieve something. 

Well whatever it was, it better help them get out this dimension-  
Morty had quickly retrieved a gun from his coat and began to shoot the blobs that where just a few feet from them? 

How had Dipper not even noticed that? That thing, person, or whatever it was, was a few feet away from them and he hadn’t even noticed. They could have died. 

Like that guy. 

He- he killed him. 

That asshole had killed another living being.  
A face of horror washed over Dipper as he held the device with one hand and held onto the stranger for his mere life with his other hand. After watching the specie fall off his motorcycle, Dipper looked up to watch Morty shoot a street camera with some type of futuristic purple laser gun. He closed his eyes shut as he heard the gun shoot multiple times in just a few seconds. But Dipper’s little moment of terror was forced to an end when he over heard the stranger yell over his shoulder between shots.

“Are you ready?!?” 

Dipper snapped back into reality as he gave the other a quick nod and brought the device to his eye level. 

Morty nodded back as a took a few sharp turns before giving Dipper instructions on what to do with the device. 

“Listen, I don’t care what dimension is next on that thing, we just need to get the hell out of here. I need you to turn a small gray knob and shoot when I tell you too. It doesn’t matter what it looks like I'm going to drive us into, I just need you to pull the trigger and shoot.” 

‘It doesn’t matter what it looks like I'm going to drive into’… what does he mean by that? That doesn’t sound good at all.  
But Dipper didn’t have another choice, he had to do it whether he wanted to or not. Simple as that. 

“Yes! I’ll do it.” 

Morty softly smiled to Dipper over his shoulder before looking back at the road and continuing to kill those who were becoming alarmingly close. 

After a few kills, Morty increased his speed once more, but this time he did take turns or try to avoid upcoming traffic, instead he simply drove forward. This wasn’t right, they were going to crash right into a brick wall. Dipper slowly began to panic as he noticed Morty was looking forward but didn’t bother making a turn. Right as Dipper was about to ask what was going on, Morty spoke without taking his eyes off the building. 

“Ready?!” 

“Ready.” 

“Shoot.” 

With the hand holding the device, Dipper slid his hand under Morty’s right arm and pulled the trigger causing a portal to open right on the brick wall while Morty shot a few back up recruits to save them some time. 

But right before the motorcycle was sucked in through the portal, a blinding red laser was shot from one of the recruit’s guns forcing Dipper to close his eyes shut. 

The last thing seen before the portal closed in was a purple laser gun falling into the green abyss under the city.


	3. Not Part of the Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It just keeps on getting worse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if a few things keep changing, im still trying to learn how to use this site. But i hope you enjoy! :^)

Dipper opened his eyes once they were through the portal, not even realizing how tightly he was holding onto the stranger that had just saved his life. But the moment he looked around, he regretted it. 

The motorcycle was flying at an alarming speed as Morty tried to ski around what was in front of them. 

_Wait… what was in front of them?_

Dipper took a quick glance around only to see them being surrounded by giant, thick trees and the night’s dark. 

_How could this guy even see through all this darkness?_

The night, or this dimension seemed to be dark and unkempt. It almost looked as if they were wondering around some creepy suicide forest. Dipper wouldn’t be surprised if he actually saw a body at some point. But as Dipper let these horrible thoughts grow, Morty squinted his eyes to at least be able to see what was in front of him. 

The brakes weren’t responding. He couldn't stop. There was no place to stop. The trees surrounding them were making it difficult for him to find a safe place to at least try the emergency brakes. But those brakes were known to be weak. He needed a safe place were he could assure complete safety. Or at least partially. Morty took a deep breath trying to ignore an immense pain that shot through his right arm. This simply made the situation worse, he couldn’t steer the motorcycle correctly making their chances of dying grow. How could he even let himself get into this mess? Risked it for a pretty face. What else was new? But this was no time for thinking about how stupid his decision was, Morty let a low grunt escape through his lips as he grabbed Dipper’s right hand, that was digging into his waist. He slowly entwined their fingers with his right hand and spoke while looking ahead. 

“Get ready to jump! And don’t let go.” 

Dipper shut his eyes tightly once more and ferociously nodded as he cupped their hands together tightly. 

Morty took a deep breath and in a sudden movement pressed the emergency brakes down on the cold rocks under them causing sparks to fly off everywhere. He then proceeded to turn the motorcycle to its side forcing the machine to lose velocity. As the motorcycle started setting off more sparks, Morty jumped off the vehicle and pulled Dipper off with him. With their hands still intact, Morty ignored the pain growing in his arm and pulled Dipper close to his chest to wrap his arms around the other male to protect him, then embraced for impact. Together, they rolled down hill until Morty hit his back against a tree causing him to lose his breath as he held on to Dipper tightly. 

While Dipper had his eyes closed most of the fall, his free hand was gripping onto Morty’s coat. Soon he felt the sudden stop and how the stranger was struggling for air. He decided to let him go and scoot back a bit to give him space as he sat on the dirt in front of him. 

“Are- Are you okay?”

_God damnit Dipper. Of course this guy is not okay._

As Dipper looked up at the stranger who was finally catching his breath, Morty gave him a soft smile as he look over at him. 

“Are you planning on letting my hand go any time soon?” 

_What?_

Dipper then looked down to realize their fingers were still entwined together and how they were like that during the whole fall. He felt his cheeks warm up as a light pink shade washed over his cheek. 

“O- Ohh I’m sorry, I didn’t even notice..” 

“It's fine-.” 

Morty interrupted as he let go of the other’s hand and slowly got up to his feet. 

Dipper got up as well and dusted his pants off, trying to not make the situation more awkward than what it already was. But when he looked up for a brief moment, Dipper noticed hi the other male was dropping blood from his right hand. 

“Whoa.. dude are you okay? Do you need help? We should look for help-“ 

“I don’t need help. Thanks for your offer but we’re done here. Go back home kid, this stuff probably isn’t for you.” 

_Well not interrupting people certainly wasn't your thing, pal._

Dipper stepped closer to the stranger before him to take a look at his hand, but instead was received with a hand to the chest to keep a distance between them. 

“Listen, I'm fine. Get over it. One of the lasers just burned me that’s all..” 

Morty flipped his hand over to reveal a long cut along the side of his knuckles, he slowly pulled out a role of white healing tape and tightly wrapped it around his knuckles and up to his wrist. 

“There. Perfect. Are you done worrying now?” 

_I was just trying to help man. Jesus…_

“Well yeah… it’s better than walking around and letting the blood drip..” 

“Good. Now go home Kid.” 

_Who you calling a kid, ya asshole?_

“Fine. I'm going home. Happy?” 

Dipper gently patted his pockets to figure out where he had placed his phone, and looked up only to see the stranger that had saved his life, multiple times, walking away. 

_No. Wait. Gotta thank him at least._

Dipper ran over to him and tried to walk at his paste. They walked through what felt as a dark meadow, before finding a dark alley that was lit only by one flickering light bulb. 

“Uhm- I forgot to tell you… that back there… I guess, I just wanted to thank-“ 

Morty suddenly moved his hand in front of Dipper with his index finger point up as in telling him to be quiet. 

_Listen asshole. I'm trying to be nice and thank you.._

But Dipper’s little rant was interrupted as the other male started to walk through the alley. 

Nope. This felt like a terrible idea.

Forget this guy. I'm going home. 

Right as Dipper pulled out his phone from his flannel after   
walking through the alley, the stranger stopped in front of him causing Dipper to run into his back. 

“Listen, I get you don’t like me and all but come on dude. I'm on the phone-“ 

Dipper noticed how the other male just stood there, standing like a complete creep. But he was staring at something and Dipper wanted to know what had caused him to freeze, so before Dipper could even ask what was going on Morty turned around and ripped Dipper’s phone right out of his hand. 

“You can’t call your home… not anymore…” 

Before Dipper could even go off on him for being such an asshole he looked up over Morty and noticed a bright screen right over their heads. 

Dipper froze where he was as he looked up only to see a picture of him looking straight into the camera while the stranger that saved him was about to shoot the camera that took the picture of them together on the motorcycle they completely just destroyed. His jaw dropped as he read something in bold letters over each of their heads. 

It read: 

**DIPPER PINES & MORTY SMITH   
WANTED FOR CRIMES AGAINST HUMANITY**

_No. No. No. No. No. That wasn’t right. Dipper hasn’t done anything.. they both have.. wait a minute…. Morty?_

“Your name is Morty?” 

Dipper asked in a low voice but noticed the guy, who once used to be stranger, had started walking away again through another alley. 

“Wait you have my phone!” 

He quickly ran over to him and tried to grab his phone back from the other male's hand, but Morty shoved Dipper back and threw the phone against the black concrete floor of the alley with all his might. Then with his right foot, Morty stomped on it forcing the phone to break into pieces. 

Dipper’s face watched in horror as he saw his new ungraded phone be destroyed right before his eyes. He shoved Morty away from his phone and slowly get on his knees to take a closer look at his beloved device. There was clearly nothing he could do about it now. It was completely wrecked. Not even his phone insurance would be able to cover the damage that was done. Dipper got up and walked over to Morty and gave him a cold glare. 

“What is wrong WITH YOU? T-That was my ride home! I was going to call my family and explain everything, but you destroyed my phone? Yet you want me to leave?!” 

“You can't go back home kid. Err- Dipper?” 

_What a gay name. Jesus._

“Oh really?! And why is that, Mort/ie/?!” 

Dipper knew this guy was probably thinking about how his name was horrible, so he might as well make fun of the other too. It’s only fair. 

All Morty did was roll his eyes as he began to walk down the alley. 

“Well Dipper.. you’re now wanted for working with a criminal who is wanted throughout thousands of dimensions…”


	4. Human Problems

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if i dont update fast enough. I tend to over think and end up forgetting to post it :'^)

_What have I gotten myself into?_

Dipper froze while walking halfway through the alley, after trying to keep up with Morty(?).This couldn’t be right. Not at all. This was Dipper we were talking about! He was the kind of guy who would make a dad joke. If anything, Dipper knew he would become wanted at some point, but he imagined that Mabel would have been the cause of it. 

Maybe I’m just having a really bad dream. A nightmare! All this will be over soon. Heck, maybe that wanna-be pirate guy is my dream boy. Actually no. Never mind that. 

After Dipper questioned, basically everything at this moment, he quickly ran over to the other male and grabbed his arm.

“What do you mean ‘wanted throughout dimensions’? Are you kidding me?!” 

Morty quickly reacted to Dipper’s action and jerked his arm away from the male’s grip. God-, there was probably nothing he hated more than people touching him. Especially in such an aggressive way. 

“Listen Dipper, you don’t know who I am and I don’t know who you are. And that’s a good thing. If the police catch you, you wont have anything to spill.” 

But as great as that sounded to Morty, he knew the police wasn’t going to believe him. This kid was obviously going to be chewed out. Poor guy never saw it coming. 

“But I don’t think the police will believe you one bit. Uhmm… well I guess it’s your lucky day. You cant start all over again. You can be whoever you want. Just try to keep a low profile or something…”

Morty kept an apathetic face as he tried giving Dipper ‘advise’. But Dipper wasn’t accepting any of it. 

“But what are we going to do? I don’t have another place to go-..” 

Dipper was brutally interrupted as Morty suddenly stopped but didn’t turn around to face the other. 

_“We?_ What are we going to do?”

Morty suddenly turned around and walked up to Dipper looking down at him. I guess a few inches made a huge difference when it came to moments like these. 

“There is no _WE_ in this, Dipper. All I did was help you. And that's as good as it gets…” 

Dipper tried to remain calm and not show fear, but something about this guy made a cold chill run down his spine every time he became mad and/or a bit threatening. He felt a bit more safe after Morty turned around and decided to walk away from him again. 

_Jesus, can’t you stay still for one second?_

No way Dipper was going simply nod his head yes and do what this guy told him to do. Especially since he had no other way home. That guy clearly had some type of portal gun that could get him home safely, so he had to risk it. Go to him. Dipper grabbed his arm once more and forced Morty to face him. He didn’t want that stupid blind eye treatment from him. No. He wanted to be taken home safely. 

“No! Listen, pal. You might be wanted for millions of reasons, you could even be wanted for not paying your eyepatch monthly, but I don’t care. You brought me here to this god forsaken dimension. You chose to save me. I didn’t ask for your help. You had the chance to kill me, but ya didn’t. You even destroyed the only thing I could use to get back home. My phone. So guess what? You’re taking me back. And I’m not asking you to.” 

Morty gave Dipper a cold glare as he listened to the other talk. 

_This is what happens when you help someone._

He slowly leaned in closer to Dipper trying to make him feel inferior as he spoke in low threatening tone. 

“I should've just let you fall.” 

“But ya didn’t.” 

Sadly, Dipper wasn’t going to allow Morty to shove him away so easily this time, instead he replied leaning in. He wont be the weak one this time. 

After what felt as the coldest staring contest to Dipper, Morty signed as he turned around and continued to walk. 

“Good luck out there, Dipper.” 

He lifted his hand up with two fingers pointing at the night sky and saluted Dipper farewell. 

_You hero just had to be an asshole, huh?_

After Morty was no longer in sight, Dipper loudly grunted tilting his head up to see the polluted night sky. It didn’t even seem like it was night here. Did this place ever sleep? Sheesh. Dipper simply shrugged it off and walked over to his phone, or what was left of it, and picked it up. If he got home, he was going to need some sort of proof of what happened tonight.

Yes, he can already imagine what he was going to tell his family. Maybe something around the lines of:

_‘I turned on the portal and slipped into the first dimensions that appeared. Few minutes into that dimension, some pirate in a uniform tried to kill me. He left me alone, but after that a group of intergalactic blobs tried to kill me. Oh but don’t worry. The pirate in the uniform saved me. Only to break my phone and abandon me in another dimension. At least I'm alive.’_

Wow, that wasn’t very descriptive yet it sounded absolutely like a complete . Oh, but we can’t forget the most important part, now can we? 

_‘I’m also wanted in varies dimensions because I was seen with one of the many most wanted criminals around the galaxy.. galaxies?’_

_Perfect._

Dipper shoved the last piece of his phone in his flannel’s pocket as he stood up. 

_Now then… let’s see what we got here.._

He dug through his pockets and took out his wallet to check how much money he had. Maybe he should take a look around the city and find a public phone. It’s the least he could do. But did this dimension even accept Earth money? 

_Please don’t be galactic blobs. Please don’t be galactic blobs. PLEASE DON’T BE GALACTIC BLOBS._

Dipper prayed as he got out the alley to take a look around this dimension. He just wanted something he actually knew. Something familiar to him. That’s all he asked for. 

He slowly peeked around the corner of the left building, and cautiously looked around. 

_Bless._

This place was full of different kind of species. Humans, some kind of lizard people (?), and other stuff. This was great. Well, it was for him after that blob incident. Dipper took a deep breath and began his search. 

_Come on, where’s a public phone when you need one?_

_Probably extinct._

The teenager softly laughed at his own simple joke. I guess it was a good that he could smile after that. 

Then again, he fought a demon and still went to school a couple of days later. Yep, nothing out of the normal here. 

Dipper slid his hand in his pockets as he walked around. This place was completely futuristic, but in a ‘Los Vegas’ sort of way. Bright lights lit up the streets and the night sky causing it to seem a dark brown color. Women with nothing but small bits of clothes stood in alleys or near corners. The streets were full of traffic of different vehicles, some hovered over the crowded streets and flew into buildings where parties were obviously being held. Talk about making an entrance. If he had his phone he would probably be taking pictures or writing down notes. You can't hold this nerd back. 

There were clearly no public phones anywhere, that wasn’t good.   
All thanks to that asshole. I could have been dead but noooooooo, instead he had to save me and ABANDON ME. 

_Absolutely perfect! What a hero! My hero._

Soon Dipper had finished his little tantrum as he looked up and found a public phone. 

Or what looked like one. 

Anything goes at this point. Dipper made it way over the phone as he took out his wallet to find some spare change. He placed the phone between his left ear and his shoulder to free his right hand to move around his cards and IDs. Once he found a couple of quarters, Dipper shoved his wallet back into his back pocket and grabbed the phone to switch it to his right ear, but right as he was going to place the quarter in the machine, Dipper slowly squinted to see the print next to where the money would go. 

**This public phone does not accept Human Money**

_What? ARE YOU KIDDING ME? WHAT MONEY DO YOU ACCEPT??_

Dipper leaned in to take a closer look at what the machine DID accept. 

_What the HELL DOES THAT WORD SAY?_

The language on the sign was clearly not human. Earth?... Well whatever is was he did not understand any of it. 

Years of Latin, French, and even a bit of Russian, had not prepared him for this moment. Nope. 

Thanks for those 4 years of tortures high school and 2 years of college. I wouldn’t be here without them. 

Dipper groaned as he placed his forehead against the phone. 

_What am I going to do?_

He slowly lifted his head and glanced above the phone. There had to be some sort of pawn shop or something. This place was full of different species so there must be a place for some sort of money exchange. If he was lucky enough, human money can be worth more than whatever this place had. 

Dipper placed the phone back in its place as he softly grunted while closing his eyes tightly. 

_God, what I would do to hear Mabel yelling at me rather than be here…_

After a while of simply hating himself, Dipper shoved those horrible thoughts to the back of his head and started walking around to find a pawn shop at least. 

Wait… maybe if he went into a store and asked for directions it would be faster. 

But what store would he go to? He needed a place that could be able to understand him, and he could obviously understand them. That would be great. 

Dipper walked a couple blocked down trying to find a store that looked like it was owned by a human. He continued to walk down crowded streets and alleys that seems a bit safe. 

Soon Dipper found a mini market with a sign near the entrance that read: 

**OWNED BY HUMANS**

_Perfect._


	5. Unfair Deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Im sorry for slow updates and boring chapters. I swear it's gonna bet better :'^)

_Ask for directions… no wait. Maybe they accept earth money there. Yes. Ask that instead._

After what felt as hours of walking, Dipper took a deep breath and embraced himself for what he could find in the store.   
Maybe there would be some type of horrible lizard food. Over grown insects. God knows that the people here ate. Dipper simply shut his eyes for a moment before exhaling and opening the door. 

_Let me see your worse-_

Dipper was completely dumbfounded after walking into the mini mart. 

_It was like earth._

It was like an exact replica as the ones on earth. Well, maybe someone from earth came and decided to bring a part from home here. Great idea actually. Made things easier. Dipper slowly made his way towards the cash register and greeted the man running the register with a smile. This man looked like the owner of the store. Probably had more than 6 kids, talk about being judgmental. Although he seemed very tired for his age.

“Uhm, excuse me sir?.. I was wondering if can exchange earth money for money that is currently being used here?” 

_God, what if he doesn’t even speak English? What if they didn’t even know what earth money was?_

Dipper tried shoving back his embarrassment as he waited for a reply from the man. 

But after a couple of minutes, the man replied with a crooked smile and spoke in a deep Indian accent. 

“Sorry young man, but I can not exchange Earth money here, I wouldn’t have enough money. Plus, I don’t have the time to go to exchange it any time soon. Sorry son’.” 

Yep. Just the reply Dipper was waiting for- 

_Wait…._

_‘I wouldn’t have enough?’ How much is earth money worth here??  
This was perfect. No wait. No it’s not._

Dipper softly sighed as he looked up at the man.

“Do you know a pawn shop near by where I can exchange them, by any chance?”

The owner of the store though for a few minutes as he slowly tapped his chin. 

“Well, actually there is a place close by… it’s a couple blocks down. Just make a right turn and just walk down straight. You’ll see the shop in no time…” 

A bright smile lit up on Dipper’s face as he listen for the instructions carefully. Yes, he was so close to being home. Just a phone call away. 

_Don’t worry guys. I’ll be home just a bit late for dinner.  
Actually what time was it?_

Dipper simply shrugged it off and waved to the old man as he walked out the store. 

“Thank you, sir!” 

He walked himself out the door and quickly began walking. Dipper took a right turn at the street the man said and continued to walk down straight. At this paste, Dipper will find the shop in no time. He was being incredibly optimistic for someone like him. Usually Mabel would be having to remind him how smart he is or how he doesn’t need the help of others. 

Well yeah, she was right, and Dipper could finally see it. He had it in the bag. Yeah it started off a bit rough, but as soon as he changed his earth money to whatever they offered, Dipper will call for and get the hell out of this misery. 

As Dipper tried keeping his head up, he looked around in search for the pawn shop. The guy said it wasn’t far, and for someone who complained about time, it should have been pretty close.   
God- why was he so happy? He almost got killed. He broke a ton of rules. And was saved by a wanted criminal… but I mean, he wasn’t all bad. He might have acted like an asshole but he saved him. That was something to feel special about. Right? O h wait no, never mind that.. he made Dipper a wanted criminal too. How dreamy… 

Dipper softly snorted as a took a quick glance around for the shop. 

By which he was not disappointed by the view. The pawn shop stood before him just a few meters away. Perfect. But before Dipper stepped into the store of even opened the door, he quickly patted his pockets to find his wallet. 

_It must be around here somewhere._

After a couple pats, Dipper found his wallet in his back pocket and took a step inside. 

Now this was a place to remember.  
The store was slightly cramped and the walls were painted with a metallic gray paint. This place was an absolute dump, but what caught Dipper’s attention were the objects found in the shop.   
The room was filled with all sorts of space gadgets. Objects Dipper had never even seen or heard of, but there they were. Labeled with the most weirdest names Dipper has ever seen.   
_‘Fleeb Juice’.._

Dipper read some of the object’s labels in his head as he took a small circle around the room, which was rudely interrupted by some sort of human grasshopper standing behind the cash register. Dipper slowly froze where he stood as the species (?) looked at him from top to bottom. The silence in the room felt deadly to dipper, but the human grasshopper thing sighed and morphed into another form.

_OH MY GOD. HE JUST- WHAT._

Dipper cautiously walked over to the counter and leaned over the register. 

“ Are you- uhm. Sir is everything- uhh…” 

He had no idea how to react to this situation. Dipper was about the lean over the counter a bit more, until a human popped up from behind the counter and the human grasshopper was gone. 

The human has thick blond curls and wore a Hawaiian blue shirt. He looked like a tourist. The man leaned on his that was holding onto the counter as his right arm held his hip. 

“What can I do for you sunny?” 

“Well, I was wondering … what happened to the human grasshopper guy and where did you come from?....”

_Damnit Dipper! You and your stupid questions!_

The blond simply chuckled as he nodded looking down. 

“I get those kind of questions a lot… I'm just a shape shifter. Really helps managing this place around.” 

_THAT’S COOL._

Dipper tried to keep his calm and ignore the questions he was dying ask. 

“So uhm.. I was wondering if you could exchange my earth money for the money that is needed here. “ 

The man thought about it for a moment as he tapped his chin. 

_Yep, I don’t know what else I was expecting._

He softly groaned, but right as Dipper was about to shove his wallet back into his back the man reached out his hand to Dipper with a sly smile. 

“Well, are you gonna show me what you got kid, or not?” 

A bright smile lit up across the teenager’s face as he opened his wallet and took out a twenty dollar bill.

The owner of the store said he wouldn’t have enough money to exchange Earth money, so maybe he didn’t need so much.   
That and he only had thirty dollars in his wallet with only a few pennies and quarters. 

Sadly, the man’s response to Dipper’s money was not what he had hopped for. 

“Sorry kid, but the value of Earth money had dropped quiet a bit.. I can only offer you a few silveroids for this..” 

_Silverdois.. Oh my god. It that what the money here is called? G o d-_

But hey, he didn’t need much. A he had to do was call home and that twenty dollar bill would have been worth it.

But something wasn’t right here… how could an owner of a shop not have enough money to exchange but some guy running a junk pawn shop has money to spare… something here was obviously off..

No, that didn’t matter. He couldn’t care less at the moment.   
Dipper simply sighed as he looked over at the few silver coins next to his twenty dollar bill. 

It could have gone worse, right? 

But right as Dipper was about to nod in agreement, a loud laughter burst from a corner of the room.   
Dipper looked up from staring at the few silver coins to find a horrible surprise.

Behind the counter was a man with long brown hair with an undercut while wearing a neon purple shirt and black leather jeans.

God, he looked like he had just came from some sort of neon party. In his right hand, the old man held a cigar between his fingers as his left arm was in the air as if giving himself up while walking out the room with someone on his right side.  
Now this is where the surprise got ugly. To the right of the man was a tall brown haired male with a uniform made up of a white coat and some type of dark colored jeans.. 

Yep it was him.

 

Soon they were exchanging glance and what had seemed to be a small smile on Morty’s face, had faded away. Never had Dipper felt the atmosphere become so dense in such a short moment.   
But their little staring contest didn’t last more than a few mere seconds due to the man in the purple shirt laughing louder than when he had entered the room. 

“Listen, Morty… things are becoming more difficult to hide so you gotta help me out a bit.” 

‘Help me out a bit’.. Oh so he was a drug dealer. Great. Dipper was wanted for trafficking. Perfect.

While the man seemed to try and persuade Morty into helping him out, bother dipper and the man running the register stayed quiet for a moment as they watched Morty walk out from behind the counter with his hands behind his back. But that had soon finished when the blond man behind the register loudly blurted over to Dipper.

“So do we have a deal or not kid?!” 

Dipper slowly jerked back a step as the man’s voice suddenly became deep and rough. 

_Well what else can you do, Dipper?_

The teenager was about to nod in a agreement, but Morty stepped closer to the counter and looked down at the money on the counter.

“What are you doing? The bill you’re offering to exchange is worth more than that..” 

_He fucking knew it._

Sadly, Dipper didn’t always acted like he thought. 

“I just wasn’t sure how much its value was..” 

“Quiet. I’m not talking to you, Dipper..” 

Morty walked in front of Dipper and gave the blond man running the register a cold stare.

“As a pawn shop owner, you should be fully aware of Earth money’s value.. And as a client, I know you’re lying to this man.” 

Is-.. Is he defending _him_?...

The man in blond stared at Morty as he placed both his hands on his hips. 

“Listen kid, this deal isn’t with you.. Now then if you’d excuse us, this young man right here was about to accept my offer.” 

Dipper froze as the attention was quickly directed to him. Nope. This wasn’t right… he softly rubbed the nape of his neck as he looked over at the coins. 

“I- uhm..” 

But the poor teenager didn’t get the chance to speak his mind because few seconds after the boy mumbled, Morty snatched the twenty dollar bill from the counter and grabbed Dipper’s wrist. 

“He doesn’t want your cheap deal.” 

And with that said, Morty dragged Dipper out of there and pulled him into a phone booth a few blocks down. 

This was some sort of phone both Dipper had never seen before. There were no windows to look outside. So he couldn’t see the people outside, and they couldn’t see him either.


	6. Beautiful Silence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They both needed a moment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh, I'm so glad you guys want to continue reading my ffic. Kudos and comments really keep me motivated. I dont tend to post often because I think twice about my writing and just edit it over and over again. 
> 
> And with all honesty, I have no idea where I'm going with this anymore. It took a different turn than expected. But the best (worse) is yet to come. :^)

Morty locked the door behind him after shoving Dipper inside.

“What is wrONG WITH YOU?!” 

Dipper jerked his hand out of the other’s grip as he pulled it back and wrapped his hand around his wrist in a protective manner 

“What is wrong with me? No. What is wrong with you?! How much more stupid can you be?” 

“Oh! So I’m the stupid one here? At least I’m not a fucking wanted criminal!” 

“I’m not sure if you got hit in the head or something, but the last time I check, you became a wanted criminal too. And it’s clear to me you can’t take care of yourself.” 

_No. NO. N O. HE DID NOT JUST._

“So it’s my fault I’m a wanted criminal? You think I woke up this morning and said ‘HEY, WHY DON’T I BECOME A CRIMINAL TODAY AND NEVER COME HOME.’ You think I wanted that? To not go home anymore?! To not call my parents? To not talk to my sister anymore?” 

_Calm yourself Dipper…_

That was all he could tell himself. That single phrase was all he had left as his thoughts slowly bursted out in jumbled words. But enough was enough. He wasn’t having a nice day. This was nothing he planned it would be. Everything was a disaster, everyone he knew was out of reach. 

“To- to not go home?..” 

Dipper’s eyes slowly started to water as he tried quieting himself down. 

He had no where to go. No one to help him. He was alone. His only hope was a criminal… 

_His hero.._

Dipper looked up at the taller male hovering over him with an emotionless face. It was obvious this guy couldn’t care less about Dipper. But who else did he have? He tightly wrapped his arms around Morty as he felt his tears run down his face. 

“I- I’m sorry..” 

Were the only words Dipper could think of. This guy did nothing but save his life multiple times and help him. Yeah, his insults were out of hand but he was right. In everything.. Dipper was completely fine if the other male pushed him away, he deserved it really.. But instead the other male wrapped his arms around Dipper and rested his chin on the shorter male’s head. 

He was actually trying to comfort him, so he must have cared. Even a little. Dipper slowly fell into the warmth of the other male and let himself fall into Morty’s arms. 

_‘Geeze, this kid was a riot..’_

Morty looked down at Dipper who was trying to hide his face his in his coat as his legs started to go limb. He gently let himself slide against one of the walls of the booth and let Dipper rest his head on his shoulder as he let himself fall against the other.   
Silence surrounded them both in the small booth for a moment with only small sounds of Dipper’s occasional sniffing as he tried to calm down and steady his breathing. 

Dipper sat between Morty’s legs as he rested his forehead on the other’s shoulder, his arms were wrapped around his neck as Morty wrapped his arms loosely around Dipper’s waist. 

The silence was almost beautiful to both of them. Something Dipper needed after a horrible day, and something Morty wanted since so long. But soon the silence broke when Morty decided to speak. 

“I’m the one who should be sorry.. You’ve done nothing wrong and all I did was drag you down with me.. I’m sorry, Dipper..”   
He apologized… He guess he isn’t the asshole Dipper thought he was. 

Dipper slowly sat up and let go of Morty, by which he copied Dipper’s actions. 

“I- I shouldn’t have blamed you for everything.. You were just trying to help.. I was just feeling bad because this whole day has been a complete disaster and I took it out on you...” 

Morty looked over at Dipper as he tilted his head to the side a bit.

“I think this is the first time someone has repeatedly told me sorry without me holding a gun to their head.” 

“R-Really?” 

Dipper’s eyes quickly shot open as he looked up at Morty in horror but instead was greeted with a smile on the male’s face and a soft chuckle that escaped his lips. 

“Dipper, no. I’m joking.” 

“O-oh.. I thought- uhm.. Never mind.” 

To think this guy is a criminal… there must be something wrong…   
He softly smiled at Morty before giving him a small chuckle by then which later became a laugh. Soon Morty joined Dipper and both of their laughs echoed through the small booth around them. It seemed like a complete mad house with both their laughs bouncing off the walls. In no time Dipper’s laugh came with small tear, but Morty’s didn’t.

“Dipper, are you okay-?” 

“Yes, Morty. I’m fine. Better than this morning.” 

Dipper gave Morty as sweet smile as he sat across from him in the booth. Which was nothing but a few inches. He hugged his knees while Morty only had one knee folded and rested his arm on it, his right leg was what separated Morty and Dipper. He was about to ask Dipper a couple of small questions until a loud gurgling sound echoed through the booth. Dipper gave Morty a slight smile as be covered up his stomach in utter embarrassment. 

“Hungry there, dipper?” 

“Maybe….just a little.” 

Morty stared at Dipper for a moment before he stood up and dusted his pants off. He leaned over Dipper and reached for his hand. 

“Come on. I know this great place that you might enjoy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My tumblr is Cantstop-the-RJ if you would like to follow me. I draw a lot of dipmort tbh :^)).
> 
> Also, I understand that Evil Morty might seem a bit OOC, but throughout the story you will understand why he acts the way he does.


	7. All Eyes On Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now let the fun begin

Dipper gladly took Morty’s hand as he tried to get off the booth’s floor. This place must have been full of germs and such, but here they were, crying on the floor of a public phone booth. 

He slightly tugged on Morty’s arm to pull his weight up. After finally getting off the floor, Dipper dusted the back of his jeans. As he was doing so, Morty unlocked the door of the booth and poked his head out the door. Dipper might have became a newly wanted criminal but Morty was the well known one here. Morty noticed the cost was clear and closed the door to turn around to face Dipper. 

“Okay, we have to be careful here. This place Is full of criminals and rats. We can be caught easily.” 

Dipper softly scoffed as he slightly flipped his wrist. 

“I think I can handle a little rat, Morty.”

_‘This Kid was kidding right?’_

“No Dipper, I mean snitches. People who would turn us in for a couple of bucks.” 

_Dipper cleared his throat as he walked out the booth first just to make sure everything was fine._

_“I know what you mean, Morty… but it’ll be fine.”_

_“Yeah, to you. News here travel slow so they must barely know about you. As for me, they wouldn't even think twice about turning me in to the intergalactic police.”_

“Intergalactic police?! That’s actually a thing?.. Okay- so you mean there are police that takes care of the galaxy? All that kind of fiction stuff? Like the kind of show a kid could watch?” 

“… uhm- Yes?…”

__‘God, this kid is weird…'_ _

“And now I’m being looked for all over the galaxy?” 

“Well actually at the moment, probably just half of the galaxy…” 

This simply incredible. He was with a wanted pirate who’s head probably cost more than his entire life and made him a wanted man as well. Not sure about him but this was simply perfect… But Dipper's thoughts were placed on pause as he felt Morty slightly tug on his flannels' sleeve. 

“Come on.. If I’m gonna take you to the place I said, we need to go now. The sun is setting and this place gets filled with police during the night…” 

“But didn’t you say this place was basically a town of rats and thieves?” 

“Yeah- and that’s the point. No one wants their stuff stolen so they always call up the police for midnight watch.. Bunch of hypocrites if you ask me..” 

“Alright then. Let’s go.” 

Before both of the teenagers started walking, Dipper could have sworn Morty wanted to hold his hand.. Or maybe it was just him over thinking… but I mean what kind of criminal tries to get someone’s attention but pulling their sleeve. Maybe Morty was wanted for being ..nice..? 

__HA! GOOD ONE DIPPER._ _

Dipper softly smiled as he thought to himself about those small puns of him. Awe yes, the wanted pirate was probably his favorite so far. Probably even more on the way. However, the city in this dimensions was breathtaking. It was like if someone had decided to mix Los Vegas and Hollywood together. To think this was basically a city of thieves.. So far, nothing seemed right to him. 

Dipper looked up to see if Morty was still by his side, by which case he was, it was a bit surprising. He wanted to try and make a small talk with the guy but he was clearly on high alert. The last thing he needed was for someone to distract or sneak up on him, so Dipper simply left it alone. 

After a while of walking, in what felt as a straight forward path, Morty grabbed Dipper's wrist and pulled him in a dark alley lit up by only some sort of purple light, soon they stood in front of a ….club? 

Morty pulled Dipper right by his side and slowly slid his hand around Dipper's slim waist. 

__WHAT IS HE DOING?!?_ _

Dipper completely flushed into a light pink color as he looked at Morty in utter confusion. 

“Morty, what are you doin-?” 

His sentence was cut when he heard a huge thud and noticed how Morty looked straight ahead with his emotionless eyes. Dipper turned to see who or what Morty was staring at and saw a huge, muscular man. He looked part animal?!? He had the body of any normal person, but the head looked as if it was a bull. Horns grew from the side of the males head as his dark brown hair covered where the horns were really growing from, he couldn’t quite point out where they were growing from exactly. But he just stood there and glared at both Morty and Dipper. Soon the awkward silence broke when Morty spoke in an emotionless and dull way, as always of course. 

“I’m here to see Uncle.” 

__Uncle? His uncle or?_ _

The bull then turned his head to Dipper and crossed his arms. 

“Who’s this?” 

The man’s voice was incredibly deep yet somewhat soothing. But Morty replied in a matter of seconds. 

“He is my boyfriend and I need to talk to Uncle. Now move.” 

The large man loudly exhaled through his nostrils and opened the door for Morty then proceeded to moved to the side so they could walk in. Morty pushed Dipper forward with him and walked inside. While they passed the man, Dipper felt his glare. It sent cold chills right through his spine. But as soon as they were inside Morty slid his arm down and grabbed Dipper's wrist once again. 

Dipper felt Morty tighten his grip around his wrist as they tried to walk through the crowded place full of people dancing their hearts out with the smell Mary Jane and Krush, intoxicating the only bit of air they had in the room. He took a glance around the room and noticed the different kind of aliens and people. It was absolutely incredible. Even though they were all completely different species, it was as if going into some ordinary exclusive club. 

There was exactly what you would expect from a club. People and aliens sitting with one another gossiping as they talked among each other. That one alien that females would crowd around as he leaned back in the leather couch behind the table and his arms- tentacles were wrapped around the two females by his side. But people were mainly on the dance floor. Dipper had never seen so much energy in one room before. It was almost contagious. He actually wanted to be there… with them. 

To think this was the same Dipper who didn’t go to prom just to avoid dancing and public humiliation. 

The room was purple with small multi colored lights bouncing off the walls. Last thing anyone wanted in this room was probably to have the white lights switched on, these people were clearly wasted. But that didn’t stop them from dancing. 

Sadly Dipper was only able to get a small glimpse of the room before Morty pulled him towards a door on the far right corner of the room. 

Two other muscular men stood in front of the door the same as the guy from the alley. Except, all they did to Morty was smile and let him in. But when Dipper turned to see if Morty had returned the man the smile, he didn’t. His face remain as emotionless as when Dipper met him. 

Once they were in the room they had stepped in, it was much more quiet and there was actually dim white lights. To think he was still in the same room as the club. Dipper stayed close to Morty as they continued to walk into the room. They walked passed the other people, curtains hung from the roof and fell down as if making rooms for people. Private rooms to be exact. Some of the curtains were tied open and you would be able to see people smoking some Mary Jane or sniffing a line of cocaine, some even had opium. This was a pothead wonder land. And although one of them wasn’t open you could hear loud moans that sounded like a mixture of pain and pleasure. Dipper looked up at Morty once more and wrapped his arm around his elbow. He knew Morty wouldn’t like it, but he felt more safe with him than anyone else in this room. But Morty didn’t even move a muscle. He actually let Dipper hold him. It felt almost off to him. Both of the males soon stopped as they stood in front of a beautiful golden curtain that covered over one fourth of the room. Multi colored fabrics were laid on the door with a couple of pillows. It all seemed very cozy to Dipper. 

Morty quietly inhaled before they both walked in passed the golden curtains. Dipper couldn’t believe his eyes. There, in middle of the small ‘room’ that was made of curtains, sat an enormous purple liquid like blob.. Around him were three different types of women who clearly seemed to be gold diggers, but they were beautifully dressed in leather tight rompers. While Dipper looked around the fascinating place, the ‘blob’ spoke in a tender, yet high pitched voice. 

“MORTY! Its good to see you haven’t been caught yet.” 

“Yes, and now I ask for a favor.” 

“Huh, well what’s the favor?” 

“At this point, food and place to stay for the time. And maybe a couple of treats to take. Plus, I brought a little guest over.” 

And at that moment, everyone in the small room had their eyes on Dipper. 


	8. Uncle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lately I haven't been feeling motivated but even the smallest comment make me feel better. I'll make sure to keep posting. :'^)

After a moment of silence, everyone in the room continued to what they are doing before they had arrived. I guess Dipper wasn’t big news. Although some people did continue to watch both of the teenagers in middle of the room. The only strange thing about Dipper must have been the fact that he was probably the only actual human being in the room, other than Morty of course. Most of the people who looked human-like had something completely off about them. Like the guards who were standing next to the doors. After a while of what felt like hours of silence, the blob-like male finally spoke. 

``AH! It’s good to know you’re finally putting yourself back out there Morty, especially after a week of rejecting the women I would offer! I was almost beginning to think I was losing touch with my choice of workers. You probably just wanted a little puppy instead of a kitten this time.`` 

As Uncle, or so that’s what everyone called him, spoke to Monty he seemed rather playful. And by the sounds of it, Morty probably was too. In bed.

_But what did he mean by ‘puppy instead of a kitten'?_

Well maybe he would asking him about it later. Dipper turned his face back over to Morty to see if everything was okay, it probably was since Morty kept an emotionless face and stood quiet as he was being spoke to. 

_God why can’t he ever do that when Dipper talked?_

Dipper returned his glance back to Uncle and listened to him continue talking, but after all that playful and mostly sexual talk he raised a hand as he started to speak in a commanding voice. 

“Ladies! Give these two men one of our coziest rooms. And if I were you, I’d throw in a couple more pillows if he’s going to be dealing with out little friend Morty here.”

Two of the female aliens that were sitting on each of Uncle’s side slowly stood up and made their way toward the curtains that were being used as the entrance to the small room-like area. Both of them had a pastel veil fabric covering their mouths. It was obvious both of them were not human. One of the females had almost scale like hands while the other lady's ears curved like a circle. Almost like an elf ear but longer. But both of these women had gorgeous eyes, the elf-like ear lady had stunning sky blue eyes that could make a man melt with just a simple glance from her. As for the scale-like skin lady, her eyes were a clear green that reminded Dipper of the woods or forest in a beautiful bright sunrise. These women didn’t even show their faces, but God- were they beautiful to Dipper. 

Right as Dipper turned to follow the women out of the room, Morty began to speak in his deep yet smooth voice. Dipper turned around to see if he was alright but the other just remained emotionless like always as he spoke. 

“Uncle, by the time I am done I hope the package will be ready. I have made a list of everything that will be necessary for me and I might need a double on some of the supplies written on the list. Since now I have extra weight on me.`` 

As Morty spoke to uncle with a hand behind his back, his other hand held up a piece of paper, which by looks of it, was the list Morty was talking about. With all honesty, Dipper could have just walked out on Morty when he mentioned the _‘extra weight’_. That was the last thing he needed, it wasn’t as if he had a choice. He needed to stay with that asshole. 

Uncle looked at Morty from top to bottom as he slightly tilted his head, or what seemed like his head, and snapped his fingers commanding one of the female aliens in the room. 

“Alright, Morty. But you know our deal. You have to test something out and tell me the results tomorrow. I might give you another thing to try out because of the double supplies. However I can make it work, I’ll make it easier for you. I will only double the things that is clear you will both need. Not all. So the cost will be less.” 

“Yes, I understand our little deal, Uncle. I never said no to you on that.” 

Uncle gave Morty a sly smirk as he looked at the female that took the list and pointed to a golden tray for her to pick up. 

“Give out little friend the goods. I’m sure he will enjoy them. Maybe even both of them.” 

After receiving a small package in a pocket size paper bag, they both exited the private area. The females walked Morty and Dipper past many rooms that were separated by multi colored curtains with unique patterns on them. The more they walked, the dimmer it became. The air seemed to get a bit more heavy as they passed an area where smoke was pouring over the curtains. Dipper softly coughed into his hand as he suddenly felt a hand grab his. His eyes widened as he looked down and saw it was only Morty's hand. Guess the glove feeling might have felt a bit off to him. Actually, Dipper had completely forgotten Morty was wearing black gloves that went almost up to his elbows. How had it not even occurred to Dipper to ask about the uniform he used?? Honestly, just by looking at the male holding his hand many people would have questions about the situation. 

But as all this happened, not once did Dipper let go of Morty's hand. He was completely scared of these dimensions. Of the people in it. Of almost everything. He didn’t know anyone, he didn’t know how anything worked, so if anything he entwined his fingers with Morty's and held onto him tightly. He didn’t quite understand why Morty held onto him like this, but he wasn’t complaining. Not one bit. 

Dipper walked through the narrow path between the curtain rooms right by Morty's side as they followed the beautiful alien females. Until finally coming to a stop. Both of the females bowed before the teenagers as they slowly lifted a curtain that revealed a small brightly lit room. The curtains were thick enough to stop the light from passing through and bothering the other people here who wanted to be in the dark. Morty pulled Dipper inside as he gave a small nod to both of the ladies.  
Once inside, Dipper took a glance around the room and noticed how the floor was completely filled with multi colored pillows just like the curtains, there was not a single sight of the floor anywhere. He looked back at Morty to see what he thought of the room. But Morty was outside of the room talking to the females in some sort of alien language? After a while, the females gave a slight nod to Morty and began their trip back to their boss, while Morty turned around and walked into the room where Dipper was and shut the curtains behind him. 

“So, what happened? What is this place?” 

Morty glanced over at Dipper and didn’t say a word. Instead he walked over to a small coffee table that stood on one of the corners of the room and sat on the pillows that were found beneath it. Even underneath the small coffee table it was full of pillows. Dipper followed him and sat down across from Morty as he watched him take out the small paper bag that Uncle had given him.


	9. Lost Boy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long guys. I swear I'll update it faster :'^)

As Morty opened the package to take a peek at what he was going to deal with this time, Dipper was sitting right by his side looking down at the brown paper bag. He couldn’t believe he had been quiet throughout the whole walk here, but after the rollercoaster of emotions he had been through today, Dipper didn’t even know whether it was a good time to talk or not, but being the curious teenager he was, holding back the questions he had was like trying to hold his breath. Which was something he was actually doing at the moment and didn’t even notice The teenager felt like if he stopped to take a breath something stupid might come out of his mouth, and when hasn’t that happened?

At this point, nothing can sound stupid when you’re with a stranger in outer space in a space club. 

Right as Morty set the paper bag back down on the coffee table, Dipper suddenly bursted into questions.

“What are we doing here!? Who’s that ‘Uncle’ guy?! Is he your actual uncle?! How are you human and he’s not? Was it a marriage thing? What are we going to do?! AND WHAT DID HE MEAN BY YOU WANT A ‘PUPPY’ INSTEAD OF ‘KITTEN’?!?” 

Dipper was basically screaming out questions and had gone completely breathless. He kept on rambling about how all of this was even possible without even taking a second to catch his breath. Luckily, Morty did him the favor of covering his mouth to make him shut up already. 

“Can you be QUIET?!” 

Morty softly cleared his throat as he turned away for a brief moment then looked back at Dipper with that emotionless glare of his. 

“You are being too damn loud. Can you not see these rooms are separated by curtains? They might be thick but they don’t keep every sound in. And I am more than sure you noticed that the moment we walked into this stupid sinner's room.” 

As Dipper finally caught his breath, he shoved Morty's hand away and leaned in closer to the other as he started to whisper. However some might even call it a ‘loud’ whisper, but he was sure the people from the other room couldn’t hear it. 

“Yes I understand but can you at LEAST- .. Uhm answer one of my questions. It’s clear I am not used to all of this one bit and I can’t go back home so the least you can do is answer my questions, even if they seem stupid to you. It might help me.. Sorta.” 

“Fine, if it means you will be quiet already. I’ll answer the simple ones. Even your most stupid questions.”

Dipper took a soft breath of relief as he got out of the other's face. Morty grabbed one of the pillows that where behind him and pulled it closer so he could lean back against it just a bit. 

“First of all, no that guy we just talked to is not my uncle and we are in _no_ way related. He is known by that name because using his name out in public wouldn’t be the safest thing to do. So when people talk about ‘Uncle’, they wouldn’t know which you mean. Secondly, I have a business to take care of, so I might just find a safe place for you to restart your life where the police won’t bother or find you. Since you were seen with me it’s clear you have a price on your head now. And lastly, you don’t need to know the answer to that stupid question because is none of your concern.” 

It took a simple paragraph to answer all of Dipper's stupid questions, sadly it had created even more. But before Dipper could ask anymore questions about Morty's plan, his stomach had decided to make it’s stunning dying whale impression. The brunette crossed his hands over his stomach and looked at the other in slight embarrassment. 

“Sorry, I haven’t eaten anything all day-…” 

Dipper had suddenly remembered today was Mabel's turn to make breakfast. She had made her breakfast usual, pancakes with chocolate chips and any other candy she would find at home. She had called Dipper downstairs to eat, but he was so committed about exploring the portals that he never got breakfast. If he would have known it was going to be the last time he would taste her cooking, he would have stayed and eaten the whole freshly made batch… 

It was so difficult to believe all that had happened this morning. However, the sound of Morty sitting back up and moving some pillows snapped him back into reality. 

“I asked for some food from the ladies and I’m pretty sure they won’t take long.” 

“Oh God, thank you. I’ve been starving all morning.”

“Yeah, I noticed. Sounds like you’re eating yourself. When was the last time you ate, Kid?” 

“Woah there, you don’t have to call me kid. I’m not as young as I look. Plus I already have another asshole in my life calling me that. But, last time I ate was probably yesterday.. I should have eaten breakfast when I had the chance.” 

“When you ‘had the chance', huh? You are clearly don’t belong to any of these dimensions, so where are you really from?” 

Dipper sat up straight but kept his hands over his stomach as he tightened his grip around his arms. 

“I’m not sure if that would be something I should tell a stranger.” 

Morty let out a mocking huff as he crossed his arms over his chest. 

“We are going to be traveling for a long time together so the least I can know what dimension you’re from. It’s not like I’m going to cause any harm. You’re not what I call.. _Of my interest_.” 

“Oh alright, fine… but at this point I really don’t know what dimension I’m from. All I know is that it’s on Earth I guess.” 

“And to think you thought I could use this stuff against you. You’re nothing but a lost boy.” 

“So what does that make you? Because last time I checked you were nothing but a criminal.” 

Oh God, maybe Dipper had taken it a little too far with that. And right when he felt like he was just breaking the ice. Talking to Morty was like looking at an ice burg, they may not always seem big above water, but the moment you look underwater it’s too deep in to see where it ends. The brunette froze while Morty started to lean in closer to him, his eyes were locked to the other's dark brown orbs as Dipper tried to lean back away from him. 

“Oh, well I hope you checked twice because as I see it as of now, you’re as much of a criminal as I am. You didn’t even have to commit a crime to become one of the galaxy’s most wanted. Good fucking job, you constellation.” 

Dipper placed a hand on Morty's shoulder and shoved him back as he sat up straight. Clearly, both of these did not know what personal space was. 

“My name is Dipper, idiot. And I don’t need you reminding me what I became. As you noticed, I have a fucking electronic billboard with my name and a stupid price over it in almost every corner I look. So I don’t need your stupid reminders, you- you futuristic looking pirate.” 

It was as if Dipper had a death wish. He glared back at Morty, but wasn’t prepared for what happened next.   
Out of nowhere, Morty grabbed Dipper's collar and pulled the brunette towards him and roughly shoved him down to make him feel smaller. 

“Call me whatever you want, but I’m not the one with the damn face that many would want as a cumslut. Without me, you are going to die out here and there is nothing you can do to change that. So if you ever have a problem with something I say, remember you are always free to leave. But your safety won’t be guarantied.” 

As difficult as it was to admit it, Morty was right… he wouldn’t even survive a whole day out there. He needed someone as experienced as Morty to guide him around the galaxy if he wanted to talk to his family again anytime soon. But the way Morty spoke about what Dipper could become out there, it sent a cold chill down his spine. Dipper tried pulling away from the male’s grip but only managed to sit up, although it probably only made matters worse. Morty grabbed Dipper’s collar with both of his hands and pulled him in closer while Dipper passed his arms against the other's chest to shove him away. 

“I see now what Uncle meant by puppy and not kitten. You don’t even think about it twice before saying lost people should sell their bodies. Guess the only reason why you kept me is because you want someone to run beside you and not claw your fucking money off you. You must really be tired of having to be a sugar daddy to them.” 

Dipper had completely lost it. He was done with this asshole's shit. The way he bossed him around so easily. The brunette shut his eyes tightly as he noticed Morty had raised one of his hands above him, he was finally going to get what he asked for, a straight hit to the face. If this guy was the same person who killed a gang in the last dimension, there was no way to tell what he would do to someone as week as Dipper. 

But right in that horrid moment, two of Uncle’s workers walked into the small room holding a silver tray, while the other lady held a bottle of champagne and two tall wine glasses. 

“We hope we did not interrupt anything.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have billdip fanfics I've been hiding for a while now. So if this goes well, I might post them. Tell me what you guys think.


	10. So about that Name

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAHAHAH I FINALLY UPDATED ILY ALL FOR READING THIS

“No, you’re not interrupting anything. Come in.” 

Morty slowly let go of Dipper's collar and put his hands down on the small table. Out of everything he could have said, Dipper didn’t think it would be _that_. He couldn’t believe how Morty was letting him go so easily, but thank god for that. Dipper tried catching his breath as he watched the veil covered ladies come in and set the sliver tray down. The female that was holding the champagne bottle slowly walked up to Morty and set the glasses down on the table as she began to speak in a beautiful low tone. 

“These are gifts from Uncle. He is glad you have returned once more. And for once, not alone.” 

Sounds like Morty has been single for a long time. As funny as that was to Dipper, it’s not like he was in any place to laugh about that, after all, this was his first time out of the house in probably months. More reasons for him to never leave the house. Or his room. 

While Dipper was listening to the women speak, she seemed to have a lovely accent, understandable but it was a bit thick. Many would have claimed it to sound Russian but it was not as strong. He couldn’t quite put his finger on it. 

Morty gave a nod to both of the workers as they bowed before both of them and left the teens alone once more. 

“I feel like I should thank you for holding that off in front of them but I’m not sure how to feel about the guy to saved me, trying to beat the life out of me.” 

Dipper sure knew when to talk in his most fluid language. 

_Sarcasm_

“You should feel thankful. For saving your ass and not beating you. Whether it was in front of the workers or not. _Especially_ for saving your damn life. Isn’t there a thing or tradition where you save someone’s life so they owe you theirs in return?” 

“Ahh- I guess you’re right there…” 

The brunette softly smiled as he lifted the cover off of the silver tray in an almost elegant manner as he tried to impersonate what he thought of a British accent. 

“Oh good sir, I guess I should refer to you as master now. I wouldn’t want to disappoint thee. Please, allow me to serve you master. Today’s specialty is- .. What the fuck is that?!” 

Dipper's fake little accent was cut once he removed the top of the tray. He didn’t even know what he was looking at. What is squid? Tentacles? Alien eggs?? Whatever it was, it smelled absolutely awful. He quickly placed the lid back on the tray to cover the food? He covered his mouth with his hand as his other hand held his stomach. 

“Oh God- _what was that_??” 

Morty slightly lifted the top of the tray a bit to take a peak at what Dipper was so horrified of. 

“That? Oh that’s just one of this planets delicacies.” 

“How do they stand the smell? What is it?” 

“On Earth you have cows, right? Well this is the cow of this planet. The worse it smells for us, their sense of smell isn’t the best, but the more rich in flavor it is. So I guess they brought us their best one.” 

“Oh God, it’s horrible.”

“Hey, I’ve tried this stuff already. It taste better than it looks.” 

“Are you sure this won’t poison me or anything I mean..” 

“Alright then, how about I open up the bottle of champagne to wash it down.” 

“Uhmm.. I’m not much of a drinker.. If anything I’m what they call a light drinker.” 

“It’s champagne, how bad can it be?” 

“Fine then, I’ll try it. I don’t have another choice anyways.” 

As Dipper took a deep breath and uncovered the tray once more, Morty opened the bottle of champagne and filled up both of the wine glasses. He passed a cup to Dipper as he picked up a fork, or what looked like one. 

“So are you gonna eat it or stare at it all night?” 

“Don’t rush me. It smells like I’m about to eat trash.” 

Dipper picked up the fork and jabbed it into what looked like a tentacle, as he separated it from the rest, a long purple string of goo hung from the piece on.his fork to the plate. He never would have thought this was the way he was gonna go, he looked over at Morty one last time before looking back at the fork. God, look at that asshole. He was going to enjoy watching Dipper throw up while he took a sip of his champagne, but here goes nothing. Dipper closed his eyes and took a bite of the food. As he pulled the fork back, another string of goo hung from his mouth to the fork. 

“So what do you think?” 

“Holy shit-.”

He could not believe how something that smelled so putrid was probably the best thing he had ever tasted. Dipper looked over at Morty with wide eyes as he stared at him in utter amazement. 

Morty leaned over and handed Dipper the wine glass filled with champagne.

“Still wanna wash that down, Constellation?” 

“First of all, I told you already just call me Dipper. Secondly, forget washing it down, it would make it the perfect drink to have with this. It’s absolutely amazing. How even..?”

“I told you, the stronger it smells then the better it tastes. Everything here is good, you just have to get over the smell.” 

“Well the taste completely makes up for the smell. God, fuck it’s great.” 

“That’s what I thought.” 

Soon they both began to dig in to whatever this delicacy was called. Dipper couldn’t even remember when was the last time he tried something this amazing. Every taste was completely mouthwatering and utterly satisfying. It was clear they were both enjoying it. And from the looks of the champagne bottle, that was good too because by the time they finished the food, the bottle was empty as well.  
Dipper had made a small pile of pillows behind him so he could have something to lean against, while Morty simply sat up. Each one of them holding their glass of champagne. 

Dipper was almost drunk and as for Morty, well he seemed perfectly fine. Of course he would be, Morty is used to this kind of life. The brunette looked up at the other male as Morty took a sip of his drink. 

“So, how long have you been on the run? If you-.. If you don’t mind me asking of course.” 

With that simple question, Morty stopped halfway through his drink and looked down at Dipper. 

“I have been running since I was fourteen.” 

Dipper quickly sat up and watched Morty finish his drink. _That had to be impossible._

“Wait, wait, wait.. Wait. So you have been on the run for almost more than four years?? How old are your again!?” 

“I’m nineteen, Dipper. So I’ve been on the run for almost five years now. My crimes just keep pilling up over the years.” 

“What? You were wanted since you were fourteen?! What did you do? Kill a man?!?” 

Morty set his empty glass down as he turned his gaze over to Dipper. 

“Well, let’s just say I was fighting for what I believed was right. Some people were too blind and stupid to see the truth. What I called progress, others called wrong.” 

“Woah, it’s almost hard to believe actually. But what’s with the uniform?” 

“Alright Dipper, enough of these kinds of questions. Why don’t you let me ask some?” 

Dipper stared at Morty for a brief moment before chugging down the last bit of champagne he had in his glass and setting it down in the small table next to him.

“Ask away.” 

“Hmm, first of all, what the fuck is up with your name? Did your parents study stars or something, because your name must have a story behind it.” 

_OF COURSE HE WOULD ASK ABOUT THE NAME._

The brunette let out a loud groan as he scooted up closer to the other, slightly sitting up. 

“Fine. Fine. People always want to know about the name. Geeze. But here it goes.” 

He leaned in a bit closer to the other and lifted his bangs making his birthmark of the big dipper visible. After a while he let his bangs fall again and got out of Morty's face. 

“That’s why your name is ‘Dipper’? Because you have it on your forehead?” 

“Yeah, yeah, yeah. It’s stupid I know.” 

Morty softly snickered as he placed a hand on Dipper's forehead and moved his bangs out of the way so he could see his birthmark once more. 

“I bet you were bullied as a kid because of it.” 

“Wha- no. What?!” 

Dipper slapped Morty’s hand away as he crossed his arms. 

“It was a total chick magnate.” 

“I bet, when you invited them to ‘see the stars' you would simply move your bangs or something.” 

“I- I never even thought of that until now. What the heck. Eighteen years of being alive and horrible at flirting are finally kicking me in the ass.” 

“Oh God, Dipper you’re horrible.” 

He softly scoffed as he leaned back on his pile of pillows. 

“Say what you want but I can’t complain… I- I’ve never had this much fun. Or fear .. What a damn rollercoaster today was.. I’ll tell you that.” 

“Wait.. This much fun? Dipper, remember that you’re not going home. And a criminal is your guard.” 

Dipper slowly sat up straight as he looked down at the table. 

“I was invisible back home. Always kept my nose in a book. I finally leave my room for once and I get caught in an eternal adventure. An adventure that I can make up as I go and not one I have to read off a book.... I was never any good back home either.” 

As much as Dipper hated the thought of never being able to go back home, he was able to see a good side to this. That path of positivity was very narrow, but he would do whatever it took to stay on it. After a moment of silence, Morty cleared his throat to cut the space between them. He lifted the small brown paper bag and gave Dipper a slight smile. This was the first time Dipper had seen Morty smile, or even try to. This day surely was full of surprises. 

“So Dipper, are you up for another adventure?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got double for you sweet bbys ;^)


	11. A night to forget

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Told y'all I had a double update ;^)

“I’m not so sure about this.. I mean, sure I wanted an adventure but.. Uhm, what is it?” 

“Well, that’s what we are going to find out.” 

“Wait, so you have no idea what this is and you want to consume it? I don’t think that sounds like a good idea. If anything that’s the worse thing to possibly do.”

“Listen, do you want to do it or not?” 

Dipper looked down at the small brown paper bag as he bit his lower lip. It had became a habit of his ever since he was lectured about biting pens. The last thing he needed was more ink in his system. But he wouldn’t really do it often in public. Last time he showed his lip biting habit it was confused as flirting. He wasn’t able to get rid of that guy until a week later after he faked being in a relationship. The point was, whatever was in that paper bag could lead to many things and he wasn’t sure whether he should risk it or not. Dipper didn’t even know what he was risking. An arm? A leg? His life? Morty picked up the brown paper bag and finally opened it. 

With all honesty, Dipper thought Morty was some kind of hitman and what was in that brown paper bag was going to be his next hit. That would have explained the uniform actually. He probably worked for some kind of intergalactic mob.. But questions only grew as he watched the other pull out a small clear bag with two pills inside of it. 

Oh god… ohhhh god. His guardian was a druggie. This wasn’t good. Not one bit. Dipper expeditiously grabbed Morty's hand that pulled out the bag as he looked at the other in an almost worried way. 

“This doesn’t seem safe. We shouldn’t do this.” 

Surprisingly, Morty didn’t rip his hand out of the other’s grip, if anything he gently pulled his wrist and slightly turned it to open his palm. 

“I’ve done this many times. I know what I’m doing.. You were the one who was all up for adventuring right? So let me tell you, Dipper. You’re going to enjoy every second of your life after you take this.” 

“Morty- I don’t think-…” 

Morty shifted his body to face Dipper as he held the small white pill with two of his fingers up to Dipper's face. 

“You won’t be doing it alone. There’s two pills, I’ll be with you every step of the way. So, what do you say?” 

This was going to end up badly, he simply felt it. But it was so tempting.. He had never once tried drugs or Mary Jane or anything. Not even when his friends had offered him to do it. He even remembered that one time when Mabel asked him to try it with her. He denied the offer without even thinking twice about it. But this was different. So different 

He took a deep breath and gave Morty a slight nod as he took the pill with his free hand. 

“Alright, I’ll do it. We both will.” 

Morty returned the nod as he picked up the other pill and held it in his hand. 

“Together on three.. One… two…. Three.” 

Dipper and Morty both looked up and shoved the pill into their mouths. Each one taking their time to swallow it down. They should have left some champagne to wash the odd flavor down. 

“Ehh- it taste-…” 

The brunette's words were suddenly cut off as his vision became blurry and the taste of the pill was no longer putrid. 

⍋⍋⍋

He didn’t remember one bit of how he got here, but he did not have a single regret in his mind.   
The dark room was lit up by flashing strokes of many colors. Each light flashing in a different direction. The dance floor was completely crowded but he couldn’t care less. 

Dipper waved his hands in the air as he jumped with the rest of the crowed. A glow stick in each hand with sweat running down his temple. His heart was beating fast but he didn’t want to slow down. He couldn’t. The beat of the music kept him going. He was being taken away with the rest of the crowd. 

His breathing became heavy as other people crowed around him to join the fun. 

But it only one person caught his eye…

Morty had gone to the bar to take a shot before coming back to Dipper. It was clear he was as fucked up as much as him, he couldn’t even walk straight, but with this crowd. Who could? 

His vision might have not been at it’s best but he knew what he was looking at… Him. 

Soon there was a sudden stroke of lights where it was only black and white lights flashing every few seconds repeatedly. Dipper was so busy dancing with the crowd, he hadn’t realized Morty was right behind him.   
A sly smirk grew on Dipper's face as he took a step back and pressed his body against the other’s. Maybe blood had finally stopped running to his brain.. But he didn’t even care if he died tonight. 

The rest of the crowd continued to jump and wave their fists around the air. But Dipper felt as if everything had suddenly slowed down. The only thing he could hear was Morty's heavy breathing against the nape of his neck as Dipper moved his hands behind him to press them against the other’s thighs. The teen never knew he had this kind behavior in him, but he was glad to let it out. He slowly pressed himself against the other as he bit his lower lip and slid down against him, while Morty placed a hand on each side of Dipper's slim waist. Soon Dipper's breath became heavy as he laid his head back against Morty's shoulder, both their bodies swaying in the crowd together. A soft chuckle slipped Dipper's lips and he slightly turned his head to see Morty with a slick smile. 

The brunette turned around to face Morty completely and gently pressed his forehead against the other while wrapping his arms around him, still holding a glow stick in each hand. Morty kept his hands on Dipper's waist as he pulled him in closer. 

Dipper couldn’t help but lean his head back and simply laugh. He didn’t know what he was even laughing about exactly… Maybe it was the fact that he was attracted to a criminal or the drug had completely fuck him up now. But Morty held Dipper by the waist as he started to laugh with him. Dipper looked up at the other and his smile only grew. He already thought Morty was handsome, but to see him finally laugh, it only made it even better. He abruptly stood back up and pressed a firm kiss against the other’s lips, which Morty gladly responded to. 

Everyone in the room was in their own little world. Being swept off their feet to the beat of the music that only made their hearts beat faster. They all continued to dance the night away as if it was going to be their last night alive. Even Dipper and Morty were in their own little world… only them. The room was silent with nothing else but the sound of each others breathing and the beating of their hearts together, everyone around them had completely slowed down, only the lights remained to change as the same speed as before. 

Morty wrapped his arms completely around Dipper's waist as he leaned into the kiss, causing Dipper to slightly dip back. This was perhaps the first time Morty had felt a kiss that made him go completely breathless in a matter or mere seconds and God- did he enjoy every second of it. He pulled back for a moment so the both of them could catch their breaths.as their lungs burned. 

Dipper stood up straight as he looked down at Morty's lips. He slowly slid his hands along the other shoulders and gently bit his lower lip, and for once it was actually meant as a way of flirting. 

As he did so, Morty pressed his forehead against Dipper for a moment before whispering softly in his ear. 

“Let’s go.” 

⍋⍋⍋

Not only had his life become a huge blur but he would constantly blackout throughout the trip.

Dipper didn’t remember when he left the club, but at this moment, it wasn’t a slightest bit important.  
Morty had him pressed up against the door of their motel room right before he opened it. Dipper had his arms wrapped around his neck as he melted in every passionate kiss. His heart skipped a beat or two as he kept his eyes shut tightly. While Morty held him up by the waist as his free hand tried opening the door.  
Both of them were eager to explore one another, not even caring where they were or who was watching. 

Once Morty had managed to open the door, he wrapped both hands around Dipper without even breaking apart from the kiss for a single moment. He kicked the door shut and basically dragged Dipper towards the bed. Dipper, didn’t want to break away from the kiss for a single moment either, he was forced to walk backwards until he fell back on the bed. Morty looked down at the brunette as he bit his lower lip in a seductive manner.

Both of their breaths grew heavy as Morty slowly crawled between Dipper's legs. He leaned over the other and pressed another kiss against his lips. As Dipper wrapped his legs around the other’s waist, he deepened the kiss while slowly unbuttoning Morty's white coat. His breathing began to hitch as his vision became even more blurry. Once he had completely taken Morty's shirt off, he laid back on the bed continuing to passionately kiss the other. Morty slowly slid his hand up the other’s shirt as Dipper softly bit Morty's lower lip. He gave him a soft smirk, and Morty’s smile was the last thing Dipper saw before his vision had completely blacked out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for being patient with me guys   
> The ride has finally begun. ❤


	12. What Happened?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper has questions.

_Holy fuck, did Dipper get hit in the head with a bat or something? Where is he anyways?_

 

After what felt like the night of a lifetime, Dipper was now suffering the consequences of reality. His head was pounding as if someone had been hitting him against the wall repeatedly, his throat was completely dry, and he could have sworn the gentle kisses of sunlight burned his skin.

He slowly fluttered his eyes open and stared up at the ceiling for a moment before rubbing the bridge of his nose. He closed his eyes tightly as he tried to sit up.

As he opened his eyes, Dipper licked his lips and looked around.

_Wait a minute…_

 

Dipper looked at the carpet floor and noticed his white shirt and flannel on the floor. 

_Oh g o d.._

The brunette looked up and noticed Morty was slipping his black turtleneck over his head and tucking it into his pants. 

At this point, Dipper was completely panicking. He wondered what in the world happened last night, but every time he tried to remember a huge pain shot right through his head. As he placed the palm of his hand against his forehead Dipper bit his lip to stop a groan from escaping his mouth. It took him a moment to get all of his energy together and just ask what in the devil happened last night. He licked his lips once more and swallowed hard one last time before finally opening his mouth.

“Wha- What happened.. last night?”

Morty had picked up his white coat from the floor and placed it over his shoulders as he looked at Dipper sitting up on the bed over his shoulder. He paid no attention to Dipper until he was done buttoning up the white coat up to his chest. Morty paused for a moment just standing there by the side of the room before a light sound of a sigh filled the room, he turned around and stared at Dipper.

“You completely knocked out last night. Once we made it to the motel, you basically just fell asleep on me.” 

As much as Dipper would like to have a full conversation with Morty, his throat was holding back his questions. It almost felt like something would cause a tickle in his throat every time he spoke, but he needed to know why the hell was their clothes even on the floor. 

“O-Oh, I guess the drug.. just.. sorta made me black out… I don’t remember anything last night… but it looks like we got pretty far..” 

“Don’t flatter yourself. Nothing happened. You were simply high off the drug and I had to take you somewhere to rest, simple at that.” 

“Al-.. alright.. but why are most of our clothes on the floor?..” 

“You really ask too many questions.” 

Morty slightly bent over to pick up Dipper’s clothes and tossed it to him, basically covering his face with the flannel. 

“Hurry up and get ready, we have to return to the club. I have business to finish.” 

“O-oh.. alright. Just give me a sec, my head is pounding..” 

The other male made his way over to Dipper and bent his knees to be at Dipper’s eye level. For a moment there was nothing but silence in the room and Dipper had probably never felt as tense as he did in the current situation other than the situation with the aliens from the other day.

Out of nowhere, Morty harshly grabbed Dipper’s chin and gently turned his head from side to side, as if examining him.

“ So only your head hurts? Any thing else?” 

“Uhm- I have a dry throat…” 

“And is that all?” 

“ I guess it would be the same feeling you get after a night of partying.. Just hungover is all."

"Hmm.. good. Now get up, we leave in five. I will leave you if I have to.” 

“Yes.. going..” 

Dipper waited for the other brunet to leave the room before he let himself fall back into bed. He had never felt a pain like this, not even all those times he hit his head as a kid when exploring the woods. He was a complete utter mess and so was his life at this point. He rubbed his eyes one last time and slowly got dressed. As much as Dipper would like to hurry for the criminal that’s waiting for him outside, his head hurt too much for him to even care about being left behind. Once he finally walked outside the motel room, Dipper took a look around and noticed how the sky looked pitch black. It didn’t even seem as if it was morning. 

“It’s about time. All you had to do was put on some clothes. How did you manage to be slow even on that?” 

Perfect, what he needed. A lecture from a criminal, nothing like that to make the pounding worse. 

“I’m sorry, it took me a moment to get up. What time is it anyways? It’s completely dark.” 

“What? Did you think we were going to wake up at the same time like everyone else and walk in plain sight? Get used to this Dipper. We need to get moving before everyone else and I cant always have you taking so long. Now let’s go.” 

♢♢♢

Although it was pitch black outside and the whole world was most likely asleep, it seemed as if this club never closed. 

There was people still dancing on the multicolored checkered dance floor and some of them looked as if they really needed to stop and just rest for a moment. Most of them were blankly starring at the ceiling above them still throwing their hands in the air as they pressed their body’s against one another. Clearly high off meth or maybe some drug Dipper had never heard of. 

In this club there was no end or stopping, Morty pulled Dipper from the wrist to the corner of the room where they had met Uncle last night. But something made Dipper want to run to the dance floor and just dance his heart out to the point of not being able to breathe. He wanted to have another wild experience like last night. He wanted it so bad. 

Throughout Dipper’s train of thought, Morty glanced over back at Dipper and followed his gaze to the people on the dance floor, he leaned over Dipper’s shoulder and tried talking loud enough to be heard over the music, yet even being close to his ear didn’t help much, but Dipper was able to hear at least part of what he was saying. 

“I don’t advise you to do that.” 

Dipper felt a chilling shiver run down his spine as his gaze turned to see Morty just mere inches away from his face. 

“What do you mean?” 

“Everyone on the dance floor is filled with a sex driven drug. And the sound of this kind of music activates it. They can be playing the same song day and night but with that drug in you it will be like a different song each time.” 

“How is that even possible?” 

“That drug fucks with your brain Dipper, and last night was the first time you tried it. Clearly, it was too strong for you.” 

“Ahhh.. wait.. sex driven? You said nothing happened last night.” 

Right as Morty and Dipper got to the door of the VIP room, the guard opened the door for them and they continued to walk down the same way as yesterday towards Uncle’s room. The only difference this time was that the loud moaning sounds of pleasure had gone down and more curtains were open. 

“Listen, nothing happened and that’s that. Stop over thinking, that wont get you anywhere. Because it sure as hell never got me anywhere.” 

Before Dipper could even ask what he meant by that, he found himself in front of Uncle’s room, but the women were different. Sure they covered their face but their eyes were different, one of them had incredibly white skin that looked as if it never touched the sun and her eyes were a beautiful shade of fuchsia. Something about it felt odd. 

A sudden laugh echoed through the small covered room as Morty wrapped his arm around Dipper’s waist once more in front of the blob-like creature before he began to speak. 

“So tell me, Morty! How was it, my boy?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took long and there wasn't much... Almost a year long wait. Next time this happens, you can always send me a reminder on tumblr bc wow I forgot about this bby. (I also plan on drawing these bois soon) 
> 
> Tumblr: https://cantstop-the-rj.tumblr.com/


End file.
